Turian Bad Boy
by eroomally
Summary: Malivous, a young Turian merc stumbles upon an unfamiliar asari on Omega that gets the poor young Turian into a very sticky situation.


Seated in the corner at the far end of the club watching an asari stripper, Malivous sipped on a human drink, cola and whisky had become one of his most favoured tasting liquors however he always had to top it up with an extra shot or two of whisky to get that strong whisky taste he liked so much. Today had been the regular day at work, he had not long ago came back from an assassination, a good one at that, the money paid well enough and Malivous was earning a slight reputation for himself as he leaned back in the chair eying off the stripper.

"Did you hear about the vorcha?" Says the stripper, she was a new girl here and had gotten use to the regular visits Malivous made to this place, although she was the typical young Asari in her maiden years looking for young love, Malivous wasn't interested in her in that way as she looked down at him with eyes filled with lust, dancing gracefully in front of him, she probably thought she had it all with a merc like Malivous sitting before her. This put a smile to his face knowing that she will someday be crushed by her hopes and dreams.

"No what happened this time to those dirty bastards?" Malivous says engaging in conversation as the asari moved her body in a hypnotic like way, moving her large hips in an enticing way.

"Guards said the Vorcha's lost one of their best, something to do with an assassination" She half gave a shrug that she moved into her dance moves, he admired her flexible movements, the way she would bend and how far she could split her legs. However unbeknown to her Malivous already knew everything about this incident; after all it was the crime he had just committed.

"Then I guess that assassins one lucky bastard, Vorcha are disgusting things!"

This made the dancer giggle and blush, her petite and almost porcelain face glowed under Afterlife's neon lights, the red light against her blue skin made her look almost tempting enough for him to do for the night, but he dared not to, no matter how much he desired it he knew it wouldn't work very well for her and her job she was too new to this sort of stuff, plus she was his eyes and ears on information when he needed it and there was no way he would want to blow that chance up by breaking her heart with a one night stand.

Omega was a wonderful place, filled with crime that was almost unstoppable, as long as Aria wasn't messed with or pissed off that is. Seeing that Asari in a bad mood gave Malivous shivers up his spine for sure, for Aria wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, unless of course you have a death wish.

From the corner of his eyes he spotted an unfamiliar face walking into the bar, Malivous knew majority of the faces here, he always picked this spot because it was the perfect camouflage and hidden in plain sight. She was a young Asari, probably mid Maiden years , her tattoo markings made her stand out far more than most other asari espically the ones on her left arm, however as Malivous cautiously eyed her off he noticed she was being tailed by a Talon member. Someone Malivous had bumped into a long time ago, a selfish turian like most other turians here on Omega. With a soft murmur to himself he looked back to the dancer before him, she hadn't noticed that his attention was elsewhere and even if she did she'd probably feel the need to dance more provocatively to get his attention back.

"I'm going to get another whisky" Malivous says as he stands up and gives the dancer her regular tip, she smiles and blushes. "You better take a break, a drink maybe?" Malivous says in a joking manner, he knew that dancers where not usually allowed to drink especially during working hours, of course he got the response he was looking for. "There's another set of customers I need to attend to so don't worry about me" she giggles and trots off to the next table. For some reason Malivous admired her positive attitude, she was so free and naïve and Malivous did his best to make sure that girls like here didn't have to deal with any rough thugs. Usually other Turian jerks would rock up and be demanding and security was slack at times, so Malivous made it his second job to piss them off after all it only took a slight glimpse of Malivous and most would go running back off to whatever hidey hole they came out of.

Approaching the bar, a bartarian bartender slide an already freshly made whisky as Malivous took up his seat. "Did you see that?" The batarian says as he eyes of the asari who had not long ago walked in. "Yeah noted" Malivous replied back acting as if he wasn't interested however the Batarian named Hax just merely smiled, this bartender already knew how Malivous worked inside out and of course Hax was one of the main people around here to get intel off about others.

At a young age Malivous was forced to live on the streets, Hax was one of the few kinder people on Omega who would give the child turian chores to do and in return would either give him a full meal or money to get something he needed. Taking a sip at his drink, Malivous watched the Talon member, his name was Jiv, a terrible name for a Turian but no one ever uses their real names anymore his full real name was Julius Graso still a terrible name. Either way the red faced Turian waited for a moment before he proceeded to a table attended by another dancer blending in with his seroundings while watching the Asari.

"Aye, isn't that Turian Jiv, that guy you had a night-"

"Yes I know" Malivous said interrupting Hax, with the loud booming of the music and intoxicated people stumbling around, Malivous didn't care who really knew about his likes and dislikes of his sexuality however Malivous wanted to know why an asari was being tailed by a Talon member especially by Jiv. After a short few minutes Malivous had finished his liquor and within that time he noticed that the Asari was rather nervous, she had been looking around from time to time trying to blend in but she must have noticed by now she was being watched. Neither the Asari or Jiv had made a single move, Malivous knew that as things tensed something was about to happen, Jiv was known for being impatient when it came to getting his way, the Asari on the other hand could have been willing to pay handsomely if someone was to get her out of this situation she was probably in.

With a long sigh Malivous stood up from out of his chair, Hax laughed knowing exactly what Malivous was going to do and the thought of it was more than hilarious.

"Hey Miss would you like a drink?" Malivous asked the Asari, she seemed startled at first as she glared directly at him. "I'm not some dancer go find another girl to harass" she bitterly said and folded her arms dis-interested in anything more he had to say as she turned her back to him. Rolling his eyes Malivous tugged on her arm forcing her to turn and face him. "Listen I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but you have no other options from the looks of it." His words hit a chord in the Asari woman as she shoved passed him. "Fine let's, go your place and make it quick!" she hissed at him, but not before Jiv approached. "Malivous is it?" The turian folded his arms and eyed Malivous off, the two never truly got along together, Jiv was much older and tried to recruit Malivous into the merc band called Talon but he refused, ever since then the two have always been at each other's throats like savage beasts.

Walking around to the Asari's side Malivous nodded" Yeah that's me but I don't know who you are lone wolf." This pissed Jiv off as the Turian male stormed off knocking a dancer to the ground on his way out. "Stupid idiot" Malivous said a loud; the asari eyed him off for a moment before she began to walk off as Malivous followed behind her. "You barley even know where you're going and you take the lead huh?"

However to his disappointment the asari woman did not reply which kind of annoyed him but with a sigh Malivous pointed her the way to his apartment and upon arrival she couldn't wait to get inside as she darted inside fast. Shaking his head and feeling tired he closed the door behind him although he wasn't expecting to see the Asari stripped naked as he turned around.

"Wait How the heck did you just strip that fast?"

"It doesn't matter" She bitterly said as she approached Malivous pressing him against the door, her naked breast pressed up against his shirt causing the young Turian to stiffen up.

"Hey!" Malivous said pushing her away from him "I don't know what shit your messed up in or who you even are, but that guy back at the club will probably find a way after you with company!" Malivous huffed as he received perhaps the most cold hearted of all looks he had ever seen, it was perhaps even worse than thinking about a pissed off Aria.

"Don't piss me off" She hissed at him as she raised him in the air using her biotic abilities. Malivous didn't like this but he knew there was never a point in struggling as the Asari lowered him back down.

Getting back to his feet he watched as she walked towards him again, this time he backed up into his lounge room, he was rather annoyed by this, he admitted this Asari was beautiful but Malivous didn't want to get to involved with someone that Talon members where tailing after, suddenly the thought of his plan was a very bad one. Perhaps she sensed or knew exactly what Malivous was up to as she extended her right arm and sent a biotic wave at him causing the Turian Male to fall over backwards.

Trying to get back to his feet Malivous found himself yet again pushed back down again the ground, the Asari clearly moved fast as she sat on top of him grinding against him. Despite the fact of his own preferences Malivous couldn't help but give in as his member became hard. Blushing at the feel against her she undid his belt and pants licking her lips, though she kept her other hand on his chest to keep him in one spot.

"This can't be good" Malivous said though he didn't protest but he could only imagine a very pissed of Jiv who would probably want nothing more than to kill Malivous. After a short second the Asari had undone his belt and lowered his pants and didn't even hesitate to stroke his cock, he gasped at the feel and couldn't help himself but to stroke her clit. Perhaps not the best of ideas as it only made the Asari more eager to mount him as she forced back his hands and lowered herself onto his stiff cock, she started by carefully entering his head inside of her wet and tight pussy, he found it hard to believe that just a few minutes earlier she was as bitter as they can get. The moment she had his full length deep inside of her she began to move her hips not allowing him to thrust as Malivous gasped, she was tight and he could feel her deliberately clenching the inner of her walls making his cock jerk with excitement inside of her, however despite the fact she had gotten his full length inside of her she continued to tease with slow paced movements making the Male turian very eager for more but every time he would make a slight movement with his hips she was sure to plant her other hand down against his hip area and make it clear that this was her show now.

Panting lightly she reached down with her mouth and began to kiss and playfully nip his neck as she slowly began to move faster, Malivous was sure she had already cum by this point as he could feel the moist trickling feel against him though his mind was elsewhere as the ecstatic feeling of his cock pulsed inside of her, his hands groped her ass cheeks playfully squeezing them. For whatever reason she was enjoying this, he could feel the heat on her face enough to know she was blushing and her eyes filled with lust like he had never seen although it wasn't enough.

Pulling out his cock she kissed him on his lips before playfully using her tongue like a hungry beast, but Malivous wanted more and she had dropped her guard down as the Turian male rolled her over into a missionary position where he arched one of her legs above his shoulder and entered his cock back inside of her. Gasping and moaning the Asari let him for once take control of what was going on, he pushed all of his length deep inside of her hitting her g-spot, she moaned even louder begging for more.

It had seemed the two came to a climax and Malivous held back no more as he pounded her and finally pulled out to release his semen all up her stomach and breasts while all the more panting and gasping for air, he'd never done an Asari like this before, he always dominated but even though in the end he may have been doing all the work he still felt as if she had taken control of it all. Lowering her leg off his shoulder he let her rest on the ground as he stood up and grabbed his belt and pulled up his pants before heading for the shower. Whether it was just casual sex or not, Malivous always preferred to take a shower, freshen himself up before and after as he stepped into the steamy hot water. For some reason this whole event felt somewhat upside down but he at least enjoyed himself in the end. Once the water hit him he felt much more relaxed but it wasn't long before a pair of wondering hands began to touch him causing him to jolt. Pulling him in tight, the Asari hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek of her face against his harden platting as the water trickled down her face.

"Don't get to clingy!" Malivous said in a stern voice, the last thing he needed right now was some biotic asari getting clingy to him and demanding his full attention, he expected that Jiv would have figured out where Malivous had gone by now, that was if he wasn't already here. Although the asari didn't reply back to him but she did indeed help clean up the mess they had both made. By the time they had both cleaned each other up and turned the shower off, Malivous was starting to feel the weight of sleep deprivation. After all the whisky he had just drank and his sexual actions he was sure all the alcohol was out of his system or just about as he dried off and made his way into his room. Entering his bed room blue hues cascaded across the darkened room from the fish tank that was seated in the wall next to his bed; he collapsed down onto the comfortable sheets and curled up where he fell into a deep sleep.

When Malivous had awoken he was alone in his room, it could have been early morning or still late at night but Malivous decided to check up on the Asari, he didn't need her snooping into his stuff that was for sure. Eventually he found her curled up on the lounge naked, he rolled his eyes and sighed aloud to himself as he picked up a blanket and gently put it over her small frame, she didn't wake as he tucked the blanket around her, and she looked humble just lying there and out of the kindness of his darkened heart he gathered her clothes and sat them on the coffee table neatly before he returned back to his own bed to catch up on the rest of his sleep. It wasn't long after lying on his bed he fell asleep once again.

Relaxed and laying on his back he felt someone's weight on top of him, he groaned in annoyance as he forced himself awake. "You damned asari never take no for an answer huh?" He said as he tried to sit back but was shoved back by a greater force. Opening his eyes up he could now see a very pissed off Jiv, his hands where around Malivous' throat in a threatening manner but there was no real pressure in the other older turians grasp.

"Wheres that Asari!" Jiv leaned in towards Malivous trying to be intimidating. Although Jiv was much older he often let his anger get the better off him as Malivous smiled back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but I just woke up" his response pissed Jiv off, as the Turian slapped him hard against the face, Malivous gave an intimidating look back at Jiv. "You were always bad at bitch slapping" he taunted Jiv who only slapped Malivous again.

"Yeah well you're the one who enjoys it." Jiv put his other hand close to Malivous' sheathed cock. Both Turian males where skilled killers, they had always been a perfect match for each other as rivals, the issue with Jiv was he got a thrill out of beating people whether it was a simple betting game or competing against each other to kill someone.

"Listen I don't know where that Asari went to, for all I can remember she was on the couch last" Malivous said trying to clear the air between the two, but it didn't stop Jiv from doing what he did next. Using his index finger the armoured turian male began to rub the outer area of Malivous' sheath tempting his cock out until he could grasp it in his hand.

"Your fucking weak" Malivous said and with force tossed the older Turian to the other side of the bed, despite his tough act Jiv was the weak one, he couldn't help himself as the older Turian reached in fast with his mouth to lick the tip of Malivous' hard cock. Although Malivous showed no true mercy for Jiv as he forced him to take his full length inside his mouth.

After a half hour, Malivous had cleaned himself up and dressed leaving a defeated Jiv to sulk about a sore jaw, the two exited his apartment shortly after doing so as Malivous stood looking out at he streets before him. There was not a single soul to be seen.

"Next time" The older turian said, in a bitter hiss as the older Turian left his apartment, Malivous chuckled at the false bluff Jiv was always the submissive one no matter what. However the Asari was nowhere in sight as Malivous stood outside for a moment making sure the other Turian had gone. From behind the door to his apartment slid opened and a bitter looking Asari peaked from around the corner. "Good his gone." She hissed before her attention changed back to Malivous.

"If you want to avoid that guy you best get out of Omega or at least this sector anyway." Malivous said politely.

"I've got no plans of leaving this sector" she bitter replied back.

"Don't get me wrong I only thanked you yesterday for getting me out of that place, it won't happen again" She finally said.

"Just don't think I'm some sort of toy to be used if it does, I don't like it when Asari use Biotics. It's unfair" he complained but it was more to himself as the Asari softly smiled.

"Dieze Druis, former blue suns recruit, moved from Illium to here when I left Blue suns. That guys been tailing me for days now, I couldn't tell what his intentions where." She softly said as she made way for Malivous to enter back into his apartment, though she kept eyeing off outside the apartment door as if Jiv would come back before she closed the door.

"Malivous,Turian Merc, that's all you need to know" he said as he shooed her away from the door and toward the lounge room where he opened his Omni tool.

"Doesn't say there's any bounty on your head, he was probably after either two of things, recruit or a night of fun." Malivous said as he moved into the kitchen and closing his omni tool.

"I prefer female more, already fathered a child, so don't you go getting the idea that it's ok to come onto me either!" She said threatening as she returned back to the couch.

"Yeah well at least you're clothed, and if it matters to you so much I prefer men so right back at you Dieze" Malivous said as he poured himself a coffee and sipped at its contents, but he couldn't help but hear her laugh.

"Ah yeah I think I figured that out by now" she was having a small giggle fit as Malivous stood there confused.

"Come again?" Malivous asked with a stern voice.

Dieze paused her giggling and tried to keep a straight face. "I heard everything between you two in there" She pointed with her index finger to his bedroom.

Malivous rolled his eyes at her and sipped at his drink again before putting a smile on his face.

"No shame huh?" Dieze said as she opened her omni tool.

"I'll need a place to crash so this couch is mine until I find the perfect place"

"If you are then don't go digging into any of my shit, got it? You've already caused enough issues for me so far."

"Really it didn't sound like you had any issues this morning" Dieze shot back at him making Malivous almost cough up his coffee.

"I'm going to regret this I just know it" He said eyeing off Dieze who shot back a wicked glare.


End file.
